MT2
MT2 is a three-headed monster that appears when the Dedede Academy is built for the second time. He is comprised of three unruly school bullies, Dirk (グレ, Gure in Japan), Kirk (ヨタ, Yota in Japan), and Smirk (バンチョウ, Banchou in Japan, similarly named to the fusion of all three). All three appear in the 67th episode, The School Scam. Physical Appearances Dirk is a fish-looking monster with a single tooth in his mouth. He wears black jeans and black Western-style boots with purple laces and silver stars on their sides. He wears brown gloves and has orange spines and a red star and white lightning bolt tattoos over his eyes. Sometimes, Dirk is seen wielding a shinai, a bamboo sword used in kendo matches. Kirk is a teenage bully who wears blue leather boots with shoelaces, a red shirt, a blue vest over it with golden chains, and blue sunglasses with yellow linings. He has purple Indian-style tattoos on his cheeks, wears red-and-yellow headphones with lightning bolt pictures on them, and he has a purple mohawk. He sometimes carries a golden kusarigama-like chain as his weapon, which he hurls at opponents. Smirk is a bulldog-looking monster who wears a black shirt with white stripes. He wears blue shoes with red shoelaces, a torn red vest, spiked shoulderbands, red wristbands, and a red army hat, and he has scars next to his eyes. The overall appearance of the trio is inspired by popular depictions of Japanese bosozoku, members of a biker subculture associated with delinquency. MT2 is a fusion of Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk. He looks strikingly like the Knight chess piece, and has three round heads connected from top to bottom by golden collars with white spikes. The bottom head, which is Dirk, has multiple purple feet that MT2 can rotate to use Dirk as his propeller. Dirk has blue eyes and retains the star and lightning bolt tattoos over his eyes. The middle head, which is Kirk, also retains Kirk's purple Indian-style tattoos on his cheeks and his blue sunglasses with the yellow linings. Lastly, the top head, which is Smirk, retains Smirk's bulldog-like face and the scars that are next to his now-glowing-orange eyes. In addition, Kirk's purple mohawk is moved to Smirk's head. History Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk were bought by King Dedede and came to the Dedede Academy, which was a school for the Cappy kids. There, the three bullies had fun picking on the other students and the teachers and causing different kinds of trouble, such as using a fishing rod to bounce Kirby around the classroom, smacking him around with tennis rackets, and even splattering Mabel with paint. Tiff's attempts to tame all three were in vain, and the adults were led to believe that she didn't even try to teach. Later, just when Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk had proven too much for the other teachers to handle so that they could have the whole classroom to themselves and therefore teach all they want, the three punk kids were confronted again by Tiff, who had just finished training with Meta Knight in self-defense. She proceeded to humiliate and insult them in front of the whole classroom, and all three were knocked out and unconscious, which looked like they were dead. Later, however, when Tiff's back was turned, a purple rope constricted around her left leg. That purple rope wasn't really a rope but Kirk's purple mohawk. Smirk, Kirk, and Dirk were back in business. They had merged to form MT2 to get revenge on Tiff for humiliating and insulting them in front of the whole classroom. After he vowed the three punk kids' revenge against Tiff, the other kids threw their school supplies at MT2, who in return spewed out some of his own school supplies at them, which Kirby inhaled to become Fighter Kirby. The three-headed monster then decided to battle Kirby outside of the Dedede Academy. The battle was starting to heat up, especially during a part of the fight with an electric fence. Kirby had some trouble with MT2 at first, of course, but eventually knocked down the fence, and then destroyed MT2, taking out the Dedede Academy for the second time with him. Dirk Dirk is a fish-looking monster who can't resist having fun picking on people, especially the teachers. He is good friends with Kirk and Smirk, and the three are often seen hanging out together, always causing trouble at the Dedede Academy. When Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk merge to become MT2, Dirk becomes the bottom head of MT2, being used by the three-headed monster as a propeller. Kirk Kirk is a rock and roll looking teenage monster with a purple mohawk, who, like his friends Dirk and Smirk, loves nothing more than causing trouble at the Dedede Academy. He uses a golden kusarigama-like chain as his weapon, and his ability to use his mohawk comes in handy for him. When Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk combine to form MT2, Kirk becomes the monster's middle head, after which his mohawk gets moved to the top head, which is Smirk's head. Smirk Smirk is the leader of the three school bullies, a bulldog-looking monster who takes charge of the trouble caused by him and his two bad buddies. He, too, enjoys causing trouble for everyone, and likes to kick back and take it easy and is the calmest of the trio. When Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk combine together and turn into MT2, Smirk becomes MT2's top head, after which Kirk's purple mohawk gets moved to Smirk's head. Powers and Abilities Dirk Dirk's abilities involves using a shinai (or a tennis racket when playing around with Kirby with Kirk and Smirk) for weaponry and throwing tomatoes, brown shoes, school chairs or study books at people. At will he can combine with Kirk and Smirk to form a three-headed Knight chess piece-like monster called MT2. Kirk Kirk's abilities involves using a golden chain (or a tennis racket when playing around with Kirby with Dirk and Smirk) for weaponry, throwing eggs at people, and having centipedes to gross out people at lunch, he is also a skilled fisherman, as shown when he throws around Kirby with a fishing rod and is able to toss him around with ease, even with Tiff hanging on Kirby. At will he can combine with Dirk and Smirk to form a three-headed Knight chess piece-like monster called MT2. Smirk Smirk's abilities involves a tennis racket that he can use to play around with Kirby with Dirk and Kirk and using his own fists to punch his enemies with, he has extraordinary strength and can easily throw around school chairs and tables with ease. At will he can combine with Dirk and Kirk to form a three-headed Knight chess piece-like monster called MT2. MT2 MT2's abilities involves using his mohawk as a whip to whack, grab, slam, and throw his enemies. He can also use it to block projectile attacks, the mohawk whip can also be extended to reach enemies from afar, MT2 can spew out school supplies from his mouth and can also fly by rotating his six feet like a propeller. MT2 is also one of the stronger monsters to appear in the series, being able to nearly best Fighter Kirby in battle. Etymology Dirk's Japanese name, グレ (Gure), comes from メジナ, known in English as the smallscale blackfish, which references his appearance being fish-looking. Kirk's Japanese name, ヨタ (Yota), refers to the largest decimal prefix in the metric system. Smirk's and MT2's Japanese name, バンチョウ (Banchou), comes from ばんちょう/番長, known in English as Banchō, which refers to a group of school delinquents in Japan; this references how Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk are all bullies. Trivia *Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk are some of the only monsters to have one-syllable names. The others are Crab and Mole. *It's unknown if MT2 is one complete monster, or that Dirk, Kirk and Smirk are the real monsters, but have the ability to combine. *Dirk, Kirk, Smirk, and MT2 are also some of the few monsters who can talk. *Dirk, Kirk and Smirk are one of the few monsters to have to ability to combine to form a larger monster. *Tiff somehow knew Dirk, Kirk, and Smirk´s names even though King Dedede never said them to her, although it's possible that he told her their names off-screen, or they were listed in the class roster. it:Dirk, Kirk e Smirk Category:Anime Characters Category:Fighter Enemies Category:Monster